


shake this world off my shoulders

by AliuIce0814



Series: Georgia Peaches SMAU [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Georgia Peaches SMAU, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Oral Sex, Other, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier's Dick Doesn't Work, Richie Tozier's Trashmouth, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Streddie, mid-20s losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuIce0814/pseuds/AliuIce0814
Summary: "See, you seem to have it in your head that we’re out here just tolerating you. That we’re not as obsessed with you as you are with us. But you’re our baby, you know that?"Richie has a hard time feeling good about himself. Luckily, he's got two sweet lovers to help him with that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Georgia Peaches SMAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126352
Kudos: 50





	shake this world off my shoulders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBird20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBird20/gifts).



> This is set just after post 220 of part 2 of the Georgia Peaches SMAU on Twitter (@GeorgiaSMAU). If you want to read this without reading GP first, you should know: 
> 
> -Richie, Stanny, and Eddie, are all 20somethings living together in Atlanta, where they moved about three months ago  
> -Richie is going to be the narrator for the audiobook of Bill's debut novel, so the other two dragged him to the mall earlier in the day to pick out clothes for interviews  
> -Richie has a lot of body/self-esteem issues  
> -Stanny is nonbinary; their pronouns are they/them. 
> 
> CW for self-esteem issues, including some anxiety related to cleanliness, and for Richie's erectile dysfunction, which is mentioned but not the focus of the story. 
> 
> Title is from "Dancing in the Dark" by Springsteen.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Eddie slides right into bed beside Richie like there’s not a trail of Doritos crumbs over the comforter. Richie squints at him a second, trying to decide if he’s been replaced by a Body Snatcher, before he burrows against him, face pressed against Eddie’s throat. Eddie always smells so good when he comes in from the garage, some kind of glorious mixture of aftershave and grease and the sweat he works up under the car. He’s still wearing his dark tank top, even though it’s soaked in sweat. Richie nuzzles into his collarbone. Eddie scratches his head. “You okay?”

“Mmm. Keep doing that,” Richie mumbles. Eddie’s fingers work through his hair, rubbing circles on his scalp. Richie’s a little surprised at this, too; he knows his hair has to be greasy. But Eddie’s touching him anyway. It melts him. 

“How’s it going?” Stanny says. Richie tilts his head just enough so he can see them without moving away from Eddie’s gentle hand. Stanny deftly unbuttons their floral shirt and tosses it in the hamper. They’re wearing a soft gray camisole that makes Richie’s mouth go dry with both anxiety and want. They’ve been creeping closer to coming out at work and are basically out at the raptor rescue. They wore florals to the mall today, and no one bothered them. Before New Year’s Eve, Richie was excited for them. Now, well. 

He’s a little more wary, that’s all. 

“Gonna answer them?” Eddie asks. He gently tugs at Richie’s hair. 

Richie blinks. He rewinds the conversation in his head until he remembers what Stanny asked. “Okay, I guess I made it up to chapter 20 in Bill’s book while you were both busy. I figure I have to finish reading it if I’m going to be narrating it.” Which still doesn’t seem real. “Scary as shit, babe, I almost cried at one point.”

“And you’re still reading it?” Stanny slides off their pants next. With a jolt, Richie realizes they’re wearing a pair of his boxers, the purple ones with the pineapples on them. They leave their socks on and crawl into bed on Richie’s other side. Stanny smiles at him with one eyebrow quirked. “Who are you and what have you done with Richie Tozier?”

Richie’s about to answer when Stanny slides a hand onto his thigh. They probably don’t realize how close they are to his dick in the leg of his Oscar the Grouch pajamas. They’re probably just cuddling, that’s all. Eddie asks them a question about the rescue, something about crate-training one of the birds, and Stanny answers, but all Richie can focus on is the slow, small circles Stan’s rubbing on his thigh. 

Eddie’s halfway through an enthusiastic explanation of what he’s been doing to his car’s catalytic converter when Stan’s thumb brushes the head of Richie’s cock through the fabric of his pajama pants. Richie inhales sharply. He’s only half-hard and kind of feels like he might not get more than half-hard tonight, but that single glancing touch has him electrified. Stan rubs a couple more circles before his thumb nudges Richie’s cock again. Richie gulps. 

Eddie’s hand in his hair stills. “You okay there, Rich?” 

“Yup, sure, everything’s fine, I--oh.” Stan’s free hand slides up Richie’s belly to his chest and starts rubbing circles over his nipple. Richie huffs a breath against Eddie’s neck. “Stanny,” he whines. His brain feels like it’s misfiring. Eddie’s all muscles and tattoos, and Stanny’s pretty as always, so why are they touching Richie, who’s re-wearing his ratty pajamas from the night before? Why are they being so nice to him when he was such a shithead at the mall? He wants to rub up against their hands like a cat. He wants to curl up in a ball where neither of them can see him. 

“What’s the matter?” Eddie asks softly. His lips brush the shell of Richie’s ear. Richie’s eyes burn. Eddie’s so consistently loud that any quietness from him startles Richie. “Tell us, sweetheart.” 

Richie sneaks a hand under his glasses so he can rub his eyes. “‘M gross,” he protests. “I should take a shower.” 

Eddie snorts. “Dude, I’m grosser than you. I’m, like, covered in grease.” 

“We can all take a shower later,” Stanny says in their reasonable voice. 

Richie blinks. “Yeah, but--” The rest of his concerns get swallowed up by Eddie’s mouth on his. Eddie always kisses insistently. Richie used to think it was because Eddie wanted to prove something. Now he knows that Eddie wants to consume him. Eddie just loves him that much. 

“Let us love you, baby,” Eddie croons between kisses. Stanny pulls Richie’s shirt up until it’s just under his armpits and latches onto one of his nipples. They rake their fingers through the curls on his chest while they suck. Richie shudders. “There you go,” Eddie says. 

When Richie glances down, Stan’s looking back up at him. “Stanny,” Richie says. They pull off his chest slowly, tugging at his nipple until they finally release him. “Fuck, your mouth.” 

“If you’re good,” Stanny says. Richie chokes. Eddie gets a good grip on his hair and tilts his head to the side to suck at his throat. 

“Babes,” Richie gasps. “Did you coordinate this? Was this planned?”

“We programmed it in our Blackberries,” Stan says. Eddie cackles. His laugh sounds like wrestling together in the hammock in Ben’s clubhouse. Richie tangles their legs together like he would have there. He can’t help gasping when Eddie’s thigh presses against his half-hard cock. 

“I’m not gonna,” Richie tries, “probably not gonna get hard tonight, it doesn’t-- doesn’t feel like I can--but I want--”

“What do you want?” Eddie grinds against him slowly. Stanny pinches both of his nipples. Richie nearly sobs. 

“Whatever, whatever you planned, I want--”

“Want us to take care of you, love?” Stanny asks. 

“Uh-huh, yes, please.” 

No one in their relationship is  _ the  _ top or bottom,  _ the  _ Dom or sub. It’s more complicated than that, fluid and playful and funny a lot of the time. When Richie can get hard, Eddie loves to ride him, and Stan’s an angel in subspace, but Stan’s also got a commanding voice and firm hands, and Richie’s perfectly delighted to roll over and be a warm hole for either of them to use. 

Tonight, Richie lets himself be pliant as Stanny and Eddie move him where they want him. “Where they want him” seems to be flat on his back with his legs spread so Eddie can nestle between them. Stan takes Eddie’s place by Richie’s head. Richie tugs at the lacy top hem of their camisole until it slides off one shoulder. Immediately, Richie latches onto their nipple. 

"Love," Stan breathes. Richie smiles with their nipple still caught in his mouth. 

Eddie lightly swats Richie's ass. "Lift your hips," he demands. Richie plants his feet and lifts up so Eddie can shimmy his Oscar the Grouch pants down his legs. Eddie snorts as he throws the pajama pants in the general direction of the hamper. "Freeballing, really?"

"Because I'm trash," Richie sings, aiming for a Grouch voice. His voice cracks when Eddie gets his mouth on his balls. "Eds," Richie whines. His balls are probably sweaty, and he knows how hairy he is down there. Eddie has to think he's gross. But Eddie licks all around Richie's balls, looking up at him with those big dark eyes the whole time. Richie has to fling an arm over his eyes so Eddie can't see him. 

Stanny pries Richie’s arm away from his face. "You're going to break your glasses. Look at me." Richie forces himself to look at Stan. The warm-wet suction on his balls makes his stomach and cock jump. Stan strokes his hair back from his forehead. "I'm going to play with your tits while Eddie eats you out. You're not allowed to come." Richie relaxes a little - it helps to be told he's not allowed to come on nights when he feels like maybe he can't anyway. Stan rakes their fingers through his chest hair, then continues, "Once we decide you're ready, we're going to turn you over and have you suck Eddie while I fuck you. Maybe then we'll let you come. Okay?"

Richie's mouth drops open in a moan. Stan rarely fucks Richie unless it's with a toy. Maybe they meant with a toy? No, they would have said that. Stan is always clear about what they mean. Richie nearly drools at the thought of Stan filling him up. Stan slides two fingers into his open mouth, and Richie sucks greedily. 

It's almost enough to distract him from his mortification when Eddie starts tonguing at his rim. It's  _ gross,  _ Eddie can't be enjoying himself, except he's moaning against Richie with every lick over his hole. Richie pants around Stan's fingers. 

"We love you," Stan says calmly. Richie whines. "Even when you don't love yourself." 

Richie pulls off of Stan's fingers just to say, "Don't say the quiet part loud." Stan smirks and grabs two handfuls of Richie's chest. Maybe he should be insecure about it, that he has just enough fat on my chest for Stan to grasp like that, but it feels so damn good. Eddie presses his tongue into Richie, and Richie arches into Stan's hands. "Fuck, that's good. Yeah, squeeze my tits, Stanny. Eds--"

Stan releases Richie just long enough to dig the lube out of the bedside table and toss it to Eddie. Then they get their mouth on Richie's chest again, sucking a trail of red and purple marks from one nipple to the other. Eddie grabs Richie's thighs and hauls them over his shoulders to press his tongue in even deeper. Richie sobs at the feeling of his bare thighs against Eddie's warm shoulders.

"Eddie, Eddie, you look so good like this," Richie pants. Eddie works so much anymore that it’s a rare treat to see his sharp collarbone or the tattoos creeping down his shoulders. Richie pets frantically at Stanny's curls when Stan bites his pec. "You should fuck me in your car like this, Eds, you should throw me over the hood and make me come all over the windshield. You look so clean but you're so filthy."

Eddie pulls away from Richie long enough to demand, "Do you even know what you're saying right now?"

"Uh-uh," Richie admits. Eddie pops open the lube. He stares at it long enough that Richie's about to ask if he's checking the expiration date. Then Eddie holds Richie's cheeks open with one hand and squirts cold lube all over his hole. 

Richie shrieks. His legs spasm, instinctively trying to close but held open by Eddie's shoulders. Stan rubs a soothing hand on Richie's chest. "Eddie," Richie gasps, and then Eddie's spreading the lube all over his hole with his thumb. Every time the tip of his thumb catches on Richie's rim, Richie's cock jumps. To his own surprise, he's inching closer to hard. 

Stan notices. They pet their hand down his stomach before carefully brushing their knuckles over Richie's cock. "Don't come yet," they say. 

"I won't, I won't - Eddie," Richie begs, because Eddie's decided to take his balls back into his mouth at the same time as he pushes two fingers into Richie's hole. He likes the burn of it, the way Eddie presses forward even when Richie's tight like he knows Richie's body better than Richie does. He tips his head down until Stan takes the hint and kisses him. Stan's a softer kisser than Eddie but no less insistent. They lick into Richie's mouth until Richie's legs are shaking. 

"If you come, you're going to do it with me inside of you," Stan says between kisses. Richie makes a desperate little  _ uh-huh _ sound and chases their mouth. He fucks himself down onto Eddie's fingers. "Eddie, want to do what we talked about?"

Eddie pulls off Richie's balls with a pop. His eyes gleam when he grins up at Richie and Stan. "Oh, absolutely."

"What? What did you two talk about? What are we doing?"

Neither of them answer Richie. He has a moment of stomach-twisting nerves while Eddie pulls out his fingers. But he's just adding more lube and slicking up a third finger. Nothing weird, nothing unexpected. He presses his fingers into Richie slowly. 

"Is that it?" Richie teases, heart pounding. "Is the secret that you're gonna make sweet and gentle love to me? Because I gotta say  _ oh my god oh my fuuuuuck--" _

Eddie crooks his fingers all at once, presses over and over against that perfect spot just as Stanny grabs Richie's nipples and pinches. Richie's not-quite-hard cock jumps like a livewire. Noise spills out of his mouth. 

"There's our baby," Eddie laughs. "You're such a loud bitch, Richie, god, I love it. Look at you twitching. Look - at - you." He punctuates the last three words with three emphatic thrusts. Richie's eyes roll back in his head. “Why are you so pretty, huh? Who let you be this goddamn pretty? God, what the fuck--” Eddie nips at Richie’s thigh. Richie yelps. “Who said you could have such thick thighs? Look at him, Stanny.”

“Believe me, I’m looking,” Stan says. They scratch their nails through Richie’s chest hair while Richie squirms and whines. “Is he ready?”

“Pretty close. Just let me--it feels so good to fuck him like this.” Eddie rubs at Richie’s prostate so insistently that Richie’s legs tremble. Eddie’s eyelashes flutter. He presses his free hand flat against his cock through his jeans. “I got him nice and wet for you, Stanny.”

“He did,” Richie groans. He pets fitfully through Stanny’s curls. “Please, baby, please, I want it.”

“Yeah?” Stanny mouths at Richie’s stubbled jaw. “You want it?” 

Richie’s well-aware that Stanny isn’t just teasing - they’re really checking in. He nods. “I want you. I want you in me. Please.”

“Both of us?” Eddie asks. “Do you want my cock in your mouth, honey? Because I want it. I want to see your sweet pink lips around me.” He pulls his fingers out of Richie slowly. Richie starts squirming immediately. He feels so wet, practically dripping with lube because that’s how Eddie and Stanny like him, and open wide. Eddie climbs off the bed and unbuckles his belt. “Come here, Richie baby.” 

Stanny nudges Richie until he’s on his belly horizontal on the bed. The three of them have this position figured out pretty well - having Eddie stand at the side of the bed is the best way to mitigate their height difference. Drool leaks out the side of Richie’s mouth when Eddie strips off his soaked boxer briefs to reveal his flushed-red cock. “Gimme,” Richie says immediately. “Give it, Eds, give it to me - Stanny,” he whines as Stan starts rubbing a finger around his rim. 

“You better keep making noise,” Eddie says. He rubs the slick head of his cock against Richie’s lips. Richie’s mouth drops open. “Be loud. Let us hear you, huh? Oh, you want it bad, don’t you? Here you go, sweetheart.” Eddie slides his cock into Richie’s waiting mouth. Richie moans. Eddie grabs onto his hair. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s okay,” Stanny says. They’re still toying with Richie’s rim. Every time he arches his back, trying to get them to press in, they pull away. “Then I can get Richie even more comfortable while I fuck him, isn’t that right, Rich?’

Personally, Richie can’t think of a position more comfortable than having Eddie in his mouth and Stanny in his ass. Since he can’t say that, he whines around Eddie and laps at the underside of his cock. Eddie inhales sharply through his teeth. “Good boy.” 

The lube container pops open behind Richie. Richie shivers at the slick sound of Stanny getting themself wet. Stanny rubs their thumbs over his asscheeks. Then, finally, they push in. 

Richie sobs around Eddie’s cock. It feels so good, being filled up. When Stanny thrusts, they push Richie forward onto Eddie so that Eddie’s cock brushes the back of his throat. Stanny’s long fingers press into Richie’s love handles; Eddie’s broad hands grip Richie’s hair. Richie can’t believe that he’s here between the two of them. He can’t believe that even now they both want him like this. 

“We want you,” Eddie says. “We want you, honey, let us hear you. We love you so much.” He sounds almost angry, but his thumbs brush through Richie’s sweat-heavy curls. “You’re our baby, you know that? Our big guy, isn’t he big, Stanny? Stupid big cock, stupid strong, and look at you strung out between us, huh? You could tell us to get off and we wouldn't have any choice because you're so goddamn big, but you don't want that, do you? You want us to take care of you, don't you, honey?"

Richie whimpers "uh-huh" the best he can around Eddie's cock. Eddie always rambles during sex, maybe even more than Richie does, but Richie's never heard him quite like this. He's definitely not expecting normally reticent Stanny to drape themself over him as they fuck him and murmur, "You're always pretty, but you're especially pretty when he's fucking your face." They stretch out and stroke over Richie's cheek to feet the outline of Eddie's cock in his mouth. 

Eddie's breath hitches. "Oh, Jesus." He cradles Richie's head in his hands and holds him down on his cock. Richie watches through blurry eyes as Eddie rocks once, twice more into his mouth before he comes down his throat. "Baby, baby, baby," Eddie pants. Richie swallows until Eddie's done.

When Eddie pulls back, cum trickles out of the corner of Richie's mouth. Eddie swipes at it with his thumb. His legs look wobbly, Richie notices with satisfaction. He's about to suck Eddie's thumb just to tease him when Stanny grabs his hips and pitches them both sideways onto the bed. Richie yelps at the sudden sensation of falling while Stanny's inside him. 

"Shhh, it's okay," Stanny soothes. They get Richie settled so they're spooning him before they start moving in him again. After a couple of strokes, they hook one arm under his thigh and hitch it up just enough to deepen their angle. Richie’s jaw drops. Stanny’s first thrust at this new angle shakes a yell out of him. He grabs onto Stanny’s hand where they grip his thigh. “Is that better?” they pant. 

“Stanny.” Now that Richie’s mouth is free, noise spills from him unrestrained: “Yeah, baby, fill me up, please. Please, please, Stanny. I want it, I want-- Eddie?” he calls, suddenly realizing that Eddie’s no longer standing by the bed. 

Eddie comes out of the master bathroom and drops onto the bed beside Richie to kiss him with a minty-fresh mouth. “Just had to rinse, sweetheart. Can’t go ass to mouth.” He pushes himself up with a hand braced on Richie’s shoulder and kisses Stan, too. He must do something especially good with his tongue - Stan’s hips jackrabbit forward as they whimper. “Hey, beautiful,” Eddie croons. “How’s he feel?”

“Good.” Stanny peppers kisses along Richie’s shoulder. “Warm and - oh,” they choke out when Richie clenches around them. 

“I love how you’re holding him open.” Eddie traces his fingers along the inside of Richie’s thigh, so close to where Richie and Stanny’s hands meet. “Look at you, Richie. How did we get so lucky, huh, Stanny?”

Richie groans. His eyes and cheeks burn. He turns his face against the comforter. 

“So lucky,” Stan says. “Look at us, Richie.” Richie shakes his head. Stan angles their hips to catch Richie’s prostate. As soon as Richie gasps, Stan twines their fingers in his hair and pulls his head up. “Look at us, love. We love you.”

“Nuh,” Richie gasps, half a protest. Then Stan and Eddie are both kissing him, alternating, sliding tongues together into his mouth while Stanny keeps him full, and he doesn’t have any room in his body to argue. When Eddie gently pets the underside of Richie’s cock, Richie lets out a high, broken sound. 

“What do you think?” Stanny rubs their thumb on Richie’s thigh. They press a kiss just under Richie’s ear. “Do you want us to touch your cock tonight?”

Richie shudders. Stan’s voice is even, but their thrusts are getting more and more erratic. It’s hard for Richie to think straight when he knows he’s so close to having Stan come inside of him, let alone when Eddie tweaks one of his nipples. “I don’t - I don’t - “ He’s still not quite hard. But when Eddie cups his balls just as Stan pushes in deep, Richie’s legs shake. Precum beads at the tip of his cock. He sobs, half-wanting and half-relieved. "Yes, yeah, please, I want it.” 

“Our gorgeous love.” Stan’s grip on Richie’s thigh tightens. “Let me come first, and then we’ll take care of you, okay?”

“Y’r already taking care of me,” Richie slurs. “But yeah, give it, give it to me.” He rocks back against Stanny. “Let me feel you come, pretty baby. Eddie, I can’t reach to kiss them, can you-?”

Eddie leans across Richie to drag Stanny into an open-mouthed, filthy kiss. Stanny’s nails bite into Richie’s skin. They only make it a couple more thrusts before they’re coming inside him, wet and hot, whining into Eddie’s mouth. 

When Richie’s almost sure Stanny’s done, he clenches around Stanny so they twitch one more time. “Richie,” Stan complains. They carefully pull out and roll to the side. When Richie gets a good look at them with their curls flopping in their eyes and one pink nipple poking out of their lopsided camisole, he moans. Stanny ducks their head and peers at him through their curls. “What?”

Richie rubs his thighs together. He swallows at the feeling of Stanny’s cum leaking out of his hole. Stanny tilts their head to the side, as sharply curious as any of their birds. Then they press three fingers back into Richie. Richie nearly chokes. “Yes! Yes. Please.”

“Shh.” Eddie covers Richie’s mouth with his hand. He wrinkles his nose when Richie slowly licks his palm. “We’re going to take care of you now, Rich. You can make noise, we love how loud you are, but don’t talk, okay? Just listen to us.” Richie shivers. Eddie waits until he nods before he moves his hand away. “Good boy.” 

Richie muffles his whine in his arm. It’s the only way he can hear Stanny’s steady voice while they finger their cum back into him: “You were so good today. You’re beautiful.” 

“Handsome as hell,” Eddie adds. He wraps his hand around Richie’s cock and strokes up once. “Broad shoulders almost coming out of all those shirts, I swear to god, Rich, what kind of lumberjack genes does your family have? You make me so mad, you know that?”

Richie shudders through a laugh. “I know.”

“No, you don’t. See, you seem to have it in your head,” Eddie strokes Richie again, “that we’re out here just tolerating you.” He uses his thumb to smear precum all around the head of Richie’s cock. Stanny crooks their fingers in Richie and gently rubs him just right. “That we’re not as obsessed with you as you are with us. That we’re not, not constantly consumed by the urge to push you up against a dressing room wall and fuck you there because every inch of your body drives us insane.” 

Stan kisses the length of Richie’s spine. “I love your tits,” they say. Richie makes a surprised, high-pitched sound. “I do. And your ass, and how it feels to have my fingers in you right now, feeling how open you are for us. And I love that you’re big enough to hold both of us every night.”

“I love your loud mouth,” Eddie says. They bite Richie’s lower lip until he groans. “And your hands, why do your hands have to be so wide unless they’re just for touching me all the time?”

“Your voice,” Stan adds.

“Hell yeah his voice.” Eddie starts pumping Richie in earnest. Stanny takes that as a cue to really finger Richie again. Richie lets out a broken yell. “There you go, baby. We love you. Okay? You’re beautiful, our beautiful boy, okay, and now you get to come. I promise. It’s okay to let it happen. We’re gonna take care of you. We love you, we love you--”

They rock Richie between them, Stan fucking and Eddie stroking. He cries, suspended on the edge, until with a yelp he’s coming over Eddie’s fist in thick ropes. Eddie keeps up his litany of “I love you”s. 

Once Richie collapses on the comforter, Stanny pulls their fingers out and goes to get the washcloth. Richie knows that’s what they’re doing, that’s what they always do, but he can’t stop his tears. Eddie wipes his hand on his jeans and then pulls Richie into his arms. Richie buries his face right against Eddie’s tattoo. 

“I love you,” Eddie says fiercely, right in his year. “We both love you. That doesn’t stop, okay? That never stops.”

Richie can’t find his voice. It doesn't matter. Stanny comes back and wipes him clean with a warm washcloth. Once they drop the washcloth in the hamper, Richie pulls them into bed on his other side. 

Ordinarily, Eddie and Stanny would be dragging him into the shower right about now. He's prepared for that. But tonight, they stay in his arms without complaint: Eddie keeps kissing Richie's shoulder while Stanny absentmindedly pets Richie's chest. He blinks through thick tears. His loves stay right there with him. They don’t go anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Streddie content or the wider world of these losers, check out the Georgia Peaches SMAU (@GeorgiaSMAU) on Twitter!


End file.
